


Practice makes perfect

by Shantae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/F, their support makes me sad so heres something nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantae/pseuds/Shantae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilina asks Wendy to teach her how to fight with a lance, and who is Wendy to refuse her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> requested by my dear sib darya here you go i hope you don't dislike it

“Hyargh!”

Wendy struck forward, using all the power she had. The tree moved under the pressure and made a loud noise, but kept standing upright. She huffed. She needed to be stronger.

Wendy was training in a forest close to where the army had set up the camp. She was training alone, as she preferred. Her brother would only fuss over her, Barth would just annoy her and the rivalry she had with Ogier would keep her unfocused from actual training. She moved a strand of hair out of her face and readjusted her grip on her lance. Time to try again.

“Huwaargh!”

The tree bended a lot more this time, and Wendy could see a few roots starting to come out of the ground. Perfect. Only a few more strikes.

“Mind if I watch?”

Wendy quickly turned around to face the source of the sudden voice, who happened to be no one else than the beautiful lady Lilina.

“ Ah, lady Lilina!” She bowed before her. “Good evening.”

“Please, stand upright, Wendy. And good evening to you, too.” The mage smiled at her, and then looked at the tree behind Wendy. “Are you training?”

“Um, yes.” Wendy put down her lance. “Is that a problem? Am I making too much noise? I don't want to disturb-”

“No, no! Definitely not,” Lilina assured, “I'm just a bit worried about a pretty girl like you being all on her own in the forest, so I decided to join you, if you don't mind.”

“Not at all. I welcome the company.” Wendy bowed again. “Thank you for caring about me, lady Lilina.”

“No need to bow for me. We are equals, after all. It is only natural to protect each other in an army.”

“I suppose. Still, you have my gratitude.”

Lilina walked over to the tree where Wendy had stacked a few different lances. She had brought a slim lance, iron lance, steel lance, a javelin and a lance Marcus named ‘Gant’s lance’ with her to practice with. So far, she liked the Gant’s lance the most.

“Whoa, you know how to use all of these?” Lilina looked at the different lances, but didn't touch them, afraid they'd fall over.

“Well, yes.” Wendy sheepishly scratched her head. “Once you get the hang of it they're all pretty easy to use. The steel one is a bit heavier, though. I still need to figure out a good fightingstyle while using it.”

“Could you teach me?”

“...Teach you?”

“Yes!” Lilina looked excited. “I’d love to be able to wield lances! You see, my mom was a pegasus knight, and she was very skilled in lancefighting. And my father...” She looked down to the ground. “My father, he was one of the strongest generals in all of Elibe… It is still a mystery as to why I am able to use magic. Dad always used to call me his little miracle…”

“Lady Lilina. I would be honored to teach you the art of lancefighting.”

“Really?!” Lilina’s head shot up, stars in her eyes.

“Of course. I don’t know if I’m the best person for this, but I’ll do my best. I just thought,” she pointed at the book in Lilina’s hands, “that you came here to train your magic.”

“Oh, well, you see,” Lilina smiled a bit sheepishly, “initially, that was the plan. But then I realised that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to use thunder and fire spells in a forest.”

Wendy giggled. “Thank you... for not turning me into a roasted chicken.”

Now Lilina was giggling too. “To a beautiful girl like you, I’d never!”

Wendy walked over to the stack of lances, more to hide her blush from Lilina than to actually get to practice. “Okay. Alright. Ahem. Let’s see here… How about you try this one first?”

She handed Lilina a light lance, perfect for beginners. Lilina turned it in her hands, getting the feel of it. “It’s pretty light.”

“It’s a slim lance.” Wendy said. “You’re used to carrying around tomes in battle, so switching to lance will feel very odd. A slim lance is the lightest lance, and very easy to wield.”

Lilina tossed her tome on the ground and took the lance with both of her hands. “Okay. So how do I wield it?”

Wendy picked the Gant’s lance back up. “Are you left or right handed?”

“I’m left handed.”

“In that case, mirror my position. You hold it in your hands like so.” She shifted her hands so that her left hand was close to the edge of the lance, left arm stretched. Her right hand was close to her middle.

Lilina mirrored her position. “Like this?”

“Yes, perfect!” Wendy looked proud. “You have talent.”

Lilina smiled. “That’s because I have such a great teacher.”

This girl. “Now for attacking,” Wendy said, trying to look unphased, “remember that there are many different styles, but I will teach you those I use as an armor knight. To me, my left hand is the aim, and my right hand is the power.”

Lilina moved the lance around a bit. “So my right hand aims, and my left hand gives power…”

“Exactly.” Wendy took on a fighting position. “If you want to swing your lance a certain direction, all you have to do is move your aim hand. So if I wanted to swing my lance down-” she moved her arm up and then brought it down with force, striking the ground, “I would do it like so.”

“Aha, I see.” Lilina had a determined look on her face. “Okay, here I go!” A bit shaky, she swung the lance up and then down again, hitting the ground with less force than Wendy, but still quite powerful.

“That was amazing!” Wendy looked impressed. “Now try swinging your lance to the sides. You need to be able to do this in case an enemy tries to attack you from the side and you can’t turn around fast enough.”

“Like so…?” Lilina swinged the lance to the sides, making a swooshing sound.

“Yes, perfect! And quite powerful, too.” Wendy frowned. “Lady Lilina, why did you decide to study magic, and not a physical form of fighting? You are quite talented, and strong too.”

“Cecilia told me that I was one of the few students who had talent for magic, and that not everyone is able to wield it.” She did a few more practise swings. “Roy, for example, isn’t able to use magic, no matter how hard he tries. But his sword skills are… fairly good. That is why I decided to study magic.”

Wendy looked at the young mage, who was very focused on the task at hand. It was cute to see her try so hard to master the art of lancefighting. Not that she wasn’t usually cute, though.

“I think you’re just talented in everything, lady Lilina. I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Lilina stopped swinging the lance, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at Wendy with a smile. “Thank you, Wendy. It makes me really happy to hear you say that.”

Wendy untied her hairband and handed it to Lilina. “Here. Use this to tie up your hair.”

“Truly? Won’t you need it?”

“My hair is short, and will get barely in the way. Don’t worry.”

Lilina put the lance down and removed the little mage hat from her head, tossing it near her tome. She tied up her hair in a tight ponytail, leaving only her bangs in her face. “And? How do I look.”

“...Beautiful as ever, lady Lilina,” Wendy said, after overcoming the shock of Lilina in a ponytail.

Lilina giggled. “Oh Wendy, you’re such a charmer.” She picked the lance back up and took on a fighting stance. “Okay. What’s next?”

Wendy shook her head and took on a fighting stance as well. “Next is an armor knight’s most important move: striking the enemy from the front. This is where your power hand comes into play. You take two steps forward, starting with the leg that’s on the same side from where you’re holding your lance. That’s my right leg for me, and the left leg for you. Then, during the second step, you move your arms backwards, charge up all your power, and-” Wendy took two steps forward and charged forward with all her might, “strike!”

“Whoa… You look so cool, Wendy…” Wendy shyly looked away when she saw Lilina looking at her with admiration. “Alright, here I go!” Lilina charged forward, doing exactly what Wendy told her to do. It was a bit wobbly, but still incredibly good for a first time.

“Amazing… Hey, do you want to help me take that tree down?”

“Me? Really?” Lilina looked unsure. “But I just learned how to even hold a lance…”

“I know. But practice makes perfect, and this would be great practice, don’t you agree?”

“Yes… Yes, that is true.”

They moved over to the tree Wendy had been practising on. “In order to take this down, we need to strike together. I will count down to three, and on three we will both move forward and strike it.”

Lilina nodded, determined. “Got it.”

“Okay. One, two… Three!”

In sync, Lilina and Wendy moved forward and struck the tree. It bended over even more, and more roots came out of the ground.

“One more! Just one more strike, Wendy!” Lilina looked excited. “Let’s do this!”

Wendy blew her hair out of her face. “Let’s go then. One, two, three!”

With a loud noise, the tree started to come down. “Watch it!” Wendy grabbed Lilina’s arm and moved her backwards, away from the upcoming roots. The ground trembled as the tree hit the ground. Leaves were fluttering everywhere.

“Whoa…” Lilina watched in awe. “I can’t believe it… I can’t believe we did it, Wendy! We did it!” She jumped at the armor knight, hugging her. “We actually did it!”

“Heh… Yeah we did. I told you practice makes perfect, didn’t I?”

Lilina backed away from the hug, hands lingering on Wendy’s upper arms. She looked up at her with a soft smile. “Wendy… Thank you. For everything today.”

Wendy wanted to say something like ‘You’re welcome’ or ‘It’s nothing’, but she was cut off by a pair of soft lips on her own. She was shocked, to say the least, but definitely not in an unpleasant way. The kiss was short, yet sweet, and maybe a little awkward, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t the best thing in Wendy’s life. When Lilina backed away and looked up at her with that sweet smile again she was certain she had hit her head during practice and this was all an illusion.

“I’d love to train with you again, Wendy.” Lilina said, still smiling. “After all, practice makes perfect, right?”

When she realised that Lilina didn’t just mean mastering the art of lancewielding when she said training, Wendy couldn’t help but blush. Still, she kept her voice as cool and confident as she could. “Definitely. I can certainly use the training and practice myself, too.”

“I’d say you’re way better than me,” Lilina said with a wink, “but let’s get back for now. The others must be worried after hearing that noise.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right. I hadn’t thought about that.”

Wendy gathered her lances while Lilina picked up her hat and tome. “Um, your hairband, do you-”

“Keep it,” Wendy said, resolutely, “it looks really cute on you.”

Lilina giggled. “I had secretly hoped you’d let me keep it.”

Wendy smiled at her. “Anything for you, lady Lilina.”

Together they walked back to the camp. Wendy wondered if they would have time to train again tomorrow, but for now she had more pressing matters at hand. Like explaining to the others what she was doing at night with lady Lilina in a forest with enough weapons to take down an entire army.


End file.
